Chilled to the Bone
by Ephriokko
Summary: A certain frozen monarch has kidnapped Finn, and his intentions aren't very subtle - he's gone crazier in a frightening way. WARNING: Slash: Ice King x Finn. Non-consensual, suggested rape, and an angry penguin. Don't say I didn't warn you! :I


**A/N: Okay. Unpopular pairing time, go!**  
**Contains slash, noncon... stuff like that. Doesn't actually go to extremely inappropriate stuff, but it is kind of suggestive. Rating is M just to be safe since I'm paranoid.**  
**Pairing is Ice King x Finn, and is based off of a weird fic idea I'll probably never finish. If you came here by mistake and are by no means interested in such a thing, I'd suggest leaving now while your right mind is still intact. :'D**

**EDIT: I would like to make this clear once and for all... I do not plan to continue this story, and it wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one-shot. It means a lot that so many people have enjoyed it, so I'll leave this final note here: If you want to take a shot at making your own continuation of Chilled to the Bone, go right ahead! It'd be nice if you could tell people where the original story came from and who wrote it, but otherwise... go nuts. :) Thank you all for reading this, and for leaving such kind reviews. I truly appreciate it!**

"Nnngh..." Finn groaned. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he surveyed his surroundings, still in a daze. It only took a moment to gather his bearings. He took in the frozen walls and the icy floor, the bruises on his arms and legs... Finn was still in his prison, and it was freaking cold.

Shivering, the boy drew his arms and legs close to himself, rattling the chilled chains that shackled his ankles and wrists, his breath exiting his mouth in misty puffs. After a moment, Finn took note of a metal tray near the entrance to the cage, upon which a bowl of what he assumed to be some kind of food rested, along with what looked like a spoon. His stomach growled at the thought, and Finn debated on whether to boycott yet another day's worth of food - it could be poisoned after all - or to give in to his body's needs.

After a few minutes of internal struggle, Finn caved in - he'd gone for days without eating the food that was brought to him and he was reaching his limit. Anyways, if he was going to formulate an escape plan, he'd have to keep his energy up. With a huff, Finn inched towards the tray, hoping to reach it without drawing attention to himself. His captor wasn't in the room, but he could come in at any moment if given reason to believe that he was awake. That was an encounter, Finn decided, that he would rather avoid for as long as possible.

As quietly as he could, Finn picked up the bowl with trembling hands. He peered inside and his heart sank... it was what appeared to be some kind of chilled soup. As if it weren't cold enough already...! Sighing, Finn placed the bowl back on the tray, clenched the provided spoon with one hand, and reluctantly took a mouthful.

For a moment, Finn was puzzled. The soup actually tasted... well, not as bad as he thought it would be, given who had probably made it. He still would have preferred it if it were warm, but all the same...

His stomach growled again, prompting Finn to take another spoonful of the cold, salty broth. Before he realized it, he was hungrily downing the cold soup until there was nothing left. Feeling that his stomach was satisfied for the first time in days, Finn put down the bowl and his utensil and shuffled backwards until he hit the wall behind him. He glanced around before rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep them warm.

Finn didn't know how much time had passed before his captor came to greet him - his hands certainly weren't feeling any warmer despite all of the rubbing. As he heard footsteps patter their way from down the hallway into the room, Finn tensed, his hands clenching into fists. He stared at the open entryway where the sounds had originated from until the man who had imprisoned him came into view.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Finn!" the Ice King exclaimed in mock surprise, clasping his hands together. "And you're awake, too! I was kind of worried that last blast might've bumped you off, but you've never let my ice stop you before."

Chuckling, the Ice King stepped towards the cage, and Finn felt himself unconsciously back up further against the wall. As he did, a rush of shame flew through him; since when was he afraid of the Ice King? Jake would be laughing for days!

Finn instantly regretted thinking of his friend. Jake wasn't coming to rescue him. Nobody was. Everyone thought he'd run away from everything he knew, all on account of the letter the Ice King had forced him to write. He was closer to home than they realized, but no one would think to look for him at the Ice King's castle. After all, who would suspect the Ice King, of all people, to kidnap someone who wasn't a princess?

Finn was brought back to reality by the sound of the Ice King's continuing voice.

"What's the matter, Finn? Where's that heroic spunk you've been showing off for the past few days? I'm surprised that you-" he glanced at the tray on the floor of Finn's cage, instantly distracted. "Oh, look at this! You've eaten your lunch today! I'm so glad. So how was my cooking? Not bad, right? I don't mean to brag, but I've gotten pretty good at making cold food over the years."

Finn glared at the Ice King, frowning. He refused to admit that the meal wasn't as bad as he was expecting. He wasn't going to give the Ice King any reason to be happy because of him.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me the silent treatment!" the Ice King sighed, looking very exasperated. "I know you can talk, you know. You certainly screamed loud enough last night when I hurled those ice shards at you."

Finn pursed his lips, continuing to glare at the Ice King. The Ice King rolled his eyes.

"You're not still mad about that, are you? You punched me in the nose! What, did you expect me to just sit there while you messed up my face? No way!"

The Ice King took a few more steps forward, reaching the front of Finn's prison. He took a deep breath before melting the ice in front of him, stepping through the gap, and freezing it again behind him. He grinned.

"Better than a regular door, don't you think? I'm the only one who knows how to open it. Now... where were we last night?"

Frantically, Finn scrambled for the other end of the cage, but the Ice King was upon him before he could react. The cold surroundings must have slowed his reflexes... and the shackles on his ankles did make matters more complicated.

The Ice King leered over Finn, gripping the chain that bound the shackles around his wrists. Finn tried to wrench his hands free, but the ice dug into his skin, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. The Ice King tugged the frozen chain closer to him, and Finn unwillingly followed.

Licking his lips and revealing his sharp teeth, the Ice King moved closer to Finn. Trembling, Finn jerked his head to the side, wishing that he were anywhere but here anywhere would be okay even the Nightosphere oh Glob-

Smiling, the Ice King continued to lean towards Finn until he had pinned the boy against the wall. He raised Finn's shackled wrists to the wall above, and used his free hand to lovingly trace a finger along the shaking boy's face. He ran the finger down his face, and then under the neck of Finn's hat, slowly pulling it off of his head. Finn frantically moved his head from side to side to no avail; within a matter of seconds, his head was exposed, and he felt his hair tumble down around his shoulders.

"You know, you really look beautiful when you don't have your hat on," the Ice King whispered, tossing Finn's beloved hat carelessly to the floor. "Almost like... a princess."

"G-get away from me, you freak!" Finn stammered, speaking for the first time and feeling very vulnerable without his hat. "I thought you were into girls! I'm not a girl!"

With that last statement, Finn attempted to kick the Ice King where the sun didn't shine, but ultimately ended up tripping himself on account of the shackles around his ankles. He slumped against the wall, wrists still held in their original place by the Ice King's grip.

The Ice King tutted, waggling his finger at Finn. "Oh, you could pass for one, but that's besides the point."

Finn felt a blush creep onto his face, feeling mortified. "I could not!"

"Face the facts, Finn, you could and you know it!" the Ice King snarled suddenly, eyes flashing. Finn's own eyes widened and he began once again an attempt to squirm free. The Ice King seemed to realize his outburst, and his features relaxed into his previous expression.

"Now then..." he murmured. "Where was I? Oh, yes..."

Before Finn could react, the Ice King closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"Mmph... mmmmmph!" Finn flailed around wildly, attempting to jerk his head back and forth as the Ice King's free hand held his face in place. Just as Finn was starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, the Ice King withdrew, licking his lips.

"Mm... not bad," he murmured, his reaction making Finn feel sick to his stomach.

"You... you... you just kissed me!" he stuttered in shock. "That's... that's messed up, man!"

In response, the Ice King grinned. He tightened his grip on the chain momentarily, then released it, leaving an adhesive of ice in its place. Finn struggled to move his hands free, but the ice held fast. The Ice King rubbed his hands together in anticipation... of what, Finn didn't want to think about.

It turned out he didn't have to think about it... the Ice King made his move sooner than Finn would have liked. Finn recoiled as an icy hand moved under his shirt, and after several failed attempts at kicking the Ice King again, his feet were frozen to the wall as well as his hands. He shuddered as the Ice King's cold touch moved further up his abdomen, and squeezed his eyes shut. Please stop, please stop, please stop...

"Wenk!"

To Finn's surprise, the Ice King did stop. Finn's eyes flew open and darted around in confusion before fixating on his black-and-white savior. The Ice King turned his head and followed Finn's gaze, and froze.

"Gunter? I told you not to bother me in here!" the Ice King snapped. In response, Gunter narrowed its eyes.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk!" it squawked angrily before turning around and leaving the room in a huff. The Ice King withdrew his hand from Finn, turned around, melted the bars, and ran through before freezing them again.

"Gunter! Wait! Don't get mad at me!" the Ice King cried. "Come back!"

He ran after the penguin, leaving Finn alone once more.

Shakily, Finn drew in a breath, tried to exhale calmly... but ended up letting out a choked sob instead. He felt violated and exposed, and the worst part was that the Ice King was going to come back before too long, and he'd continue doing who-knew-what to him...

A silent tear ran down Finn's face, and he hung his head, letting his hair fall over his face as he dreaded what was to come.


End file.
